Initiation 2
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Tris and Tobias are training initiates and when Tris finds more and more divergents in her group, she struggles to keep them alive. Adopted from DivergentJessica.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. This story was adopted by me from the lovely DivergentJessica. The first few chapters are going to be her original chapters and then I will write the rest with my own ideas and a little bit of my own style. I hope you guys like it and I will try to stick to the original style. If I start to veer off, I am sorry and please try to keep me in track**

Chapter One

POV Tobias

Tris and I stood at the net waiting for the train carrying the new initiates to come. On the other side are Christina and Will, making out while waiting for the initiates. Tris and I are training the transfers and Christina and Will will be training the Dauntless-borns. I look at her only to find her already looking at me.

"Hey sexy," I say in a voice that makes her blush.

"Stop Tobiassss," she whines. I laugh and she sends death glares my way. Oh how I love my Tris. Or should I say Six, seeing as the two of us are going to train the new initiates. We hear the train coming and listen intently as Uriah explains what is going to happen.

"Now GO!" Uriah screams and the four of us took that as our cue to move away from the net. For a while, no one comes. But soon enough, a boy jumps down.

"Name," I say harshly, getting into my "Instructor Four" mode. "Think carefully, you only get to choose once." This earns me a look from Tris and I know that we are thinking about the same thing. Last year, when she was my initiate, I said the same thing to her.

The boy thinks for a while and says "Jacky. My name is Jacky."

"First jumper: Jacky from Amity!" Tris says. We hear lots and lots of whoops and cheers coming from the Dauntless-born initiates.

The transfers come falling down into the net one by one. When all of them have jumped, Tris and I do a head count.

A girl and a boy from Amity: Jessica and Jacky. They look like they are very close. 2 girls and a boy from Erudite: Rachel, Joie, and Justin. They look like very good friends. 3 boys and 2 girls from Candor: Keith, James, Sean, Anna-Jessica and Elizabeth. Anna-Jessica (who says she prefers being called Anna) and Elizabeth are friends. Anna looks like she and James has a "thing" and Sean and James hate Keith.

I see Tris analyzing the transfers as well, but a gut feeling tells me she sees FAR beyond what I see.

POV Tris

Once the transfers have all jumped, I start analyzing them like a lioness analyzing its prey. I see quickly that Jessica, even though she is small, she is like me and I hope crazily that she will pull through. I turn my attention to Jacky. He catches my eye. He sticks close to Jessica and they share silent jokes. Also, Jacky looks like a good kid, kind of like Jessica, except he's not too small. I hope he pulls through too.

I look at Rachel. She's average but she keeps looking at Tobias. She makes googly eyes to him and Tobias turns away, obviously disgusted. I just smirk. I look at Joie, and I see that she doesn't really look like she wants to be here. I'm guessing she transferred just because Justin and Rachel did. I look at Justin; he looks like Rachel's brother. There's nothing really special about him.

There is something evidently wrong with the Candors. Sean and James hate Keith but I can't see why. Keith seems very nice and he looks vulnerable. I'm not sure if he'll make it through... James looks okay, he seems very mean, very Peter like. Sean and Elizabeth obviously have a "thing" but Sean seems very wary and scared of their relationship. That is first sign of cowardice. Anna is very nice. She is trying to make friends at the moment. I hope she makes it through. Last but not least, Elizabeth. She is friends with Anna obviously, but I think that she –like Sean- is wary of their relationship. I'm wondering if they were cut out for Abnegation instead… Hopefully, all my initiates pull through. We don't need a repeat of last year… I still get chills from that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tris POV

Christina, Will, Tobias and I lead the initiates down the hallway and I tell the initiates, "This is where we divide. Dauntless-borns go with Christina and Will, transfers come with To-Four and I."

"Dauntless-borns, I assume you don't need a tour of the place?" Christina says with a chuckle. Will and the Dauntless-borns laugh and walk off.

Soon, the hallway is quiet. Like always, its quiet without the Dauntless. I say, "My name is Six and this is Four. Usually I work at the tattoo–"

"Six and Four? As in like the numbers? That doesn't make any sense you know" says an initiate who looks at me with a smirk.

"Sean is it? Do you have a problem with our names?" I retort.

"Um, no?" Sean says.

"Good. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I say giving a pointed look at Sean, "I usually work at the tattoo parlor, which you are always welcome to visit, but during this time of the year, I train initiates." We reach the doors to the Pit and the initiates look like they are very afraid of what lies beyond those doors. I sigh and think this is going to be a very long initiation.

"This is the Pit. You will learn to love this like your second home. The Pit has-"

"The Pit? What is with you people and these messed up names? I mean, the Pit? Six? Four?" someone snickers.

"What's your name?" I ask in the most intimidating voice I possess. I look up at Four and find him smirking at me.

"James?" he says, like he is unsure.

"James. If I had wanted to put up with smart-mouth Candors like you, I would've joined their faction. Got it?" I say.

"Actually, it's my faction." James says.

"No James, you are currently part of Dauntless. But," I say, starting to address the group, "If you don't make it past initiation, you will become factionless. Understood?" I am met with a bunch of nods, whimpers and a HUGE smile from Tobias' face. "To-Four, would you like to take over and explain the Pit?"

"Sure Six." He says. "as Six was saying, this is the Pit. You will grow to love it as a second home. This is your typical mall, it has everything you need from groceries to tattoos, from bakeries to clothes, you name it." Right when he finished talking, I opened the double doors to the Pit and walked in, the initiates hot on my tail. As they look around, I hear oohs and aahs and now I understands.

"Now, if you'll follow me, Four and I will show you the Chasm." I say, leading the initiates out of the Pit and towards the Chasm. The place where Al died, where he, Peter and Drew nearly pushed me over.

"This is the Chasm. One stupid move to jump over this railing," I say patting the railing in front of me, "will lead to certain death. It has happened before and will happen again. You have all been warned. It is not bravery to face death. In fact, it is cowardly because this proves that you are not strong enough to face your problems." All of the initiates quickly look into the Chasm and walk to where I am.

Then, Tobias and I lead them to the dining hall where the Dauntless-borns are already waiting. As we walk in, we hear whoops and cheers from them. Tobias dismisses the transfers and he and I go to get food.

"Pretty scary Tris." He says with a smirk. "I think you scared the crap out of them. I mean just look at them!" He winks.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias. I'm only using your lines, no?" I say and we both burst out laughing at the hilarious tone that I used. We walk over to our usual table; sit down with Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn, and talk about what happened to each of us today.

Rachel POV

Ohmygosh. The moment I fell into the net and I saw Four, I realised that I want him. He is sooo hot, like all abs hot! I think Six has a thing for Four though, because I see her shooting me death glares when I stare at Four for an extended period of time. I wish he was mine. Six doesn't even stand a chance with him. I mean she isn't pretty, she's small, looks vulnerable, well, you get the gist.

"Yo, Justin! Don't you think that Four is hot?" I ask my brother.

"Yeah, I guess…? I dunno…" Justin says. He seems so distracted. I look in the direction which he is currently staring at. Anna. They don't even know each other. What is he thinking? WHAT?

Tobias POV

I can see Tris constantly shooting someone death glares. When I look at who she's glaring at, I see Rachel and I think oh. Rachel keeps staring at me. I can already feel myself seething just thinking about it.

"Tris. Tris. Seriously, stop shooting Rachel death glares. You look like you want to KILL her." I whisper to her, emphasizing the word "kill". She sends me a glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. That's how bad she was glaring at me.

"So you're defending her? YOU defending HER? After she STARED at you ALL day?" Tris says with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, some sort of clearing comes into her eyes. "YOU LIKE HER!" she screams at me. "YOU LIKE HER AND YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU! UGH!" And with that she runs off. What the hell? is all I can think and then I hear Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and about everyone else screaming at me.

"GO AFTER HER YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU TELL SHE'S CONFUSED AND UPSET BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID ACTIONS? GO!" they yell. And I run after her. I looked around and couldn't find her around. So I decided to check our apartment. I told myself that if I couldn't find her there, I'll check the Chasm. Sure enough, Tris wasn't in our apartment so I headed to the Chasm. As I neared, I heard her crying but I saw a figure next to her, holding her. My first thought was who the hell is that and what the hell is he doing to my girlfriend? But as I went even nearer, I saw that it was a girl. More specifically, Jessica. Obviously, she followed Tris out here.

"He likes Rachel, Jessica. HE LIKES HER! I can't believe it. All that he said to me, none of it is true." Tris says crying.

"That's not true! I don't know you and Four very well, Six. But I can assure you that I can clearly see that he loves you. You don't need to worry about him and Rachel. She seems really snotty, he won't be able to put up with her okay?" Jessica says, her Amity side kicking in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fixing Problems.

Jessica POV

I saw Six run out of the dining hall and, my Amity side kicking in, I followed her. When I saw her lean over the railing of the Chasm and start crying, I ran to her to hold her back, remembering what Six had told us earlier.

"Six! What are you doing!" I scream. She looks up, obviously baffled by my appearance.

"I, I was just, just…" Six stutters and then she cries. I don't ask questions. I just hold her, waiting until she's ready to talk. Soon, she has calmed down enough to tell me about her and Four. Once she says that she and Four are dating, something inside of me clicks. Rachel. That little….

"He likes Rachel, Jessica. HE LIKES HER! I can't believe it. All that he said to me, none of it is true." Tris says crying.

"That's not true! I don't know you and Four very well but I can assure you that I can clearly see that he loves you. You don't need to worry about him and Rachel. She seems really snotty; he won't be able to put up with her okay?" I tell her, and it's true, I see that they love each other very much. Suddenly, Four comes sprinting towards Six.

"OhmyGod Tris! What- why would you think that? I don't like Rachel. I love you! Please Tris, please come back to me! You know I love you and nothing can ever change that!" He says.

"What if I'm dead?" she asks.

"I'd only go to your funeral if there was cake." Says Four, smirking, and an understanding is passed between them.

"So, Six, or should I say Tris?" I ask, and they both look surprised. Tris looks at Four and all but screams his name. "What's going on guys?"

Tris sighs and Four looks exasperated. "OK. So here's the deal. I'm supposed to be all scary and stuff in front of the initiates and Tris doesn't sound very intimidating so I tell people to call me Six. In stage two, you will figure out why Four is called Four and why I tell people to call me Six." Tris explains.

"Ohhhh I see, I see. Well, since you guys are okay now, I'm going to go back to the dorms. See ya!" I say and I went back to the dorms. When I walk in, Jacky envelopes me from behind and scares the crap out of me.

"Jesus Jacky! What they hell?" I say while laughing. Jacky and I came from the same faction and we are really really good friends.

"HA! I finally scared you!" he shouts, laughing like crazy.

I pout. "Poop. Well, you definitely are NOT cut out for Amity yeah? Geez Jacky, you might have just popped my heart out." I smirk.

"Pshhh, Jayzee," he says, using the nickname only he knows about. "You can't scare me like that." Jacky laughs and after a while of unsuccessful attempts to keep my laughter to myself, I laugh with him. I hug him and say "Jacky, I'm going to go to sleep. Tr-Six says we need to be at the training room at 8 in the morning so we'll have to wake up early for breakfast. Night." And I crawl onto my cot, falling fast asleep.

Tobias POV

I can't believe that Tris thought that I like Rachel. I mean, Tris knows that I love her. Rachel, she's nothing compared to Tris. I carefully move behind Tris and pick her up bridal style.

"GOD TOBIAS! You scared the SHIT out of me!" She says, laughing as hard as I am. I carry her all the way to our apartment and set her down.

"Shhhh, Tris, never doubt my love for you okay? I am yours forever and ever," I say, kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I say using my Instructor Four voice.

She giggles and says, "all right Tobias, I love you." Tris kisses my forehead and curls up into my side. It is in times like this that I know, Tris is my soulmate and I will never let go of her. Thinking this thought, I fall asleep to her even breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tris POV

"Hey beautiful, wake up. We have to scare some initiates now." This is what I wake up to? THIS?

"Shhhhh Tobias, can't we just stay here?" I say, faking a pout. Tobias smirks.

"Nope, we have to kick Rachel's ass today, remember?" He says. Right. This gets me up. I run to the bathroom, shower and do my makeup. I come out in 10 minutes flat. I HAVE to kick her ass today.

"Well, that was quick." Tobias says with a wink.

"Shaddup." I say (shaddup is shutup but more jokingly). "Let's go for breakfast after I change. Soon, Tobias and I make our way down to the cafeteria.

As we near our table after grabbing food, we hear "God Zeke, you're SUCH a pansycake." Tobias and I look at each other and think at the same time Uri. Only Uriah would say something this random.

"Hey Uriah, why are you calling Zeke a pansycake? What did he do now?" I ask. Next to me, Tobias smirks and says "Yo Zeke, you gotta chill man, Uriah isn't going to be around to keep reminding you that you're a pansycake." Zeke responds by throwing a bread roll at Tobias which he bats away easily.

"He won't ask Shauna out." says Uriah. I look around the table. Oh. Shauna isn't here right now. My gaze lands on Zeke and he blushes.

"Oooooooh. Zeke, just ask her out!" I say. He looks at me like I'm crazy and is about to throw piece of cake at me but thinks better of it.

Soon, we have all finished our breakfasts and Tobias and I head to the training room. When we get there, it is 7:55 and I think. We've got 5 minutes to chill, what is the best way to do that? Apparently, Tobias was thinking the same thing as he grins at me and kisses me. Of course I kiss back and that is exactly how the initiates find us.

"What the hell! Get off my boyfriend SIX!" screams someone. Rachel. Who else could it be? Only Rachel would say something this ridiculous. Before I can do anything about it though, Tobias is in her face.

"What, did you, just call me, bitch?" he spits.

"I, uh, I, you. You're my boyfriend Four! Why are you calling me a bitch for wanting some shitty slut off of you?" Rachel says, stuttering the first few words.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Tobias screams. "DON'T CALL ME YOUR BOYFRIEND BECAUSE THAT IS NOT TRUE. IT WASN'T TRUE, ISN'T TRUE, AND NEVER WILL BE TRUE. GOT IT?"

I take one look at Rachel's face and crack up. "What's so funny slut?" she asks, shooting me death glares.

"Oh honey, don't you get it?" I say, moving up to her and taking Tobias' spot. "You won't get what you want here. Not with Four and me in charge." I smirk. Now, addressing all the initiates, I scream "SO GET YOUR ASSES IN A LINE RIGHT NOW. YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO SHOOT A GUN TODAY."

"Shooting a gun? How is that essential to our training? What does it have to do with bravery?" someone asks. I think its James. Um, Peter much?

"James. Unless you want to end up factionless, you will do as we say. Got it?" I say, staring him down. He looks tired. I think for a moment, and remember what Tobias did to Peter when he said the exact same thing.

I slip a gun into James' hand. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE HOLDING A GUN IN YOUR HAND. A REAL LIVE GUN, SO ACT LIKE IT!" I shout, looking at Tobias. He smirks real big and comes over.

"I'd listen to her James, unless you want to die." Tobias says. James gulps and moves away. Tobias and I move to the front of the room, satisfied by the outcome of the issue.

"Initiation comes in three stages. Stage one is physical, stage two is emotional and stage three is mental. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, today, you will learn how to shoot a gun. Four will demonstrate and you will follow his steps. GET IN FRONT OF A TARGET NOW!" I say.

Jessica POV

Wow. Tris sure is being intimidating right now. I wonder why we have to call her Six and not some other scary name. Four demonstrates how to shoot a gun and everyone follows suit. After a while, I look at Jacky's target and see that he has already hit bull's-eye. I prepare my stance and shoot. I watch as the bullet hits the bull's-eye of my target. Yes. Finally I made it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Anna and Justin are getting very intimate. Start of a new relationship? Probably.

I look at the other transfers and see that most of them haven't hit bull's-eye yet. I smirk. Tris comes over and tells me to keep it up. So I do and by the time it's lunch, I haven't hit anything other than bull's-eye.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, IT'S LUNCH NOW SO WRAP IT UP AND HEAD TO THE CAFETERIA. LET'S GO HURRY UP PEOPLE." Tris yells. Everyone files out of the room quickly and into the dining hall. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Anna and Justin go into the dorm rooms. Um RELATIONSHIP MUCH? But how long have they known each other? A day and a half? I know for a fact that we can't meet people outside our faction unless it's the leaders. I wonder what they are up to. Nah, don't care. I see Jacky at a table and sit down with him. And we begin our lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Anna POV

Justin and I slipped into our dorm rooms, hoping that no one noticed. Unfortunately, I happened to see that Jessica saw us come here. But I didn't have time to think about that because the next thing I knew, Justin had me pressed against the wall.

"You know," he whispered, sending shivers down my vine. "You are driving me insane right now, what with your sexiness and shit." OhMyGod. Did he just say that? YAYAYAYAY! Justin just told me that I drive him insane! And apparently, I'm sexy? Whatever, I don't care. I like him. He is really cute and funny.

But I tried to be coy when I replied "yeah? Where are you getting my sexiness from?" I smirk, hoping he didn't notice my breath falter a little bit.

"Oh," he said, kissing me, "is that what you want to know?" another kiss. Damn, this kid is driving me INSANE with his sexiness. I just want to touch him all over.

"Yeah, it is" I say, kissing his lips. He kisses me back, sending jolts of sparks flying, gathering at my abdomen. I know what this means. I feel excitement. Hopefully, I won't have an orgasm before we actually do anything. I want to save those for late. But, I am really wet right now so we better do something about that.

"Well," Justin says, teasing me. Damn I want an answer and I want it now! "I can feel your breasts, smashed up against my chest. And-" he pulls my shirt lower, slightly revealing more of my breasts. I shiver as he stares at them.

I hate my breasts. They are so childlike. But Justin does not seem to mind because in seconds, I am on the bed. Well, most of me anyways. My right leg is off the bed and the rest of my body is on the bed. My legs are, therefore, spread apart, leaving enough room for Justin to kneel between my legs.

I look up at him timidly and see him staring intently at my eyes. He's so cute. I want him to be mine, forever and ever and ever. I snap back into reality as he slowly pushes my shirt up with his hands, brushing my skin ever so lightly. Damn this child is good.

The higher Justin pushes my shirt, the more I shiver. Justin notices though, and says "Anna, are you cold?"

I shake my head. "Nah, it's the way you make me feel." I smile. He looks up at me and I blush like crazy. Justin leans down to my face and kisses my nose.

"You, are a-freaking-dorable." He says, smiling, then looks down again and continues pushing my shirt up. Soon, my shirt is up to my bra.

Justin quickly and roughly takes off my shirt, leaving me there almost half-naked. I squeeze my eyes shut and let him do the work for now. Justin struggles with my bra strap and curses every time he can't unhook it.

"DAMN how the hell do you deal with these things daily?" He says, still trying to get it unhooked.

Soon, he gives up and just settles for taking my breasts out of my cups. Justin takes one of my breasts in his hand and puts the other one in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around my nipple, causing it to harden. I shiver and wrap my arms around his neck, urging him to continue. So he does, with both breasts. My right breast is in his hand so he squeezes it and massages it. Do you have any idea how heavenly that makes me feel?

I open my eyes and rub my hands on his back, telling him how good he makes me feel. Justin continues swirling my nipple around with his tongue and continues massaging my right breast with his hand. Suddenly, he stops. I moan out loud and get a laugh out of Justin.

"Why did you stop?" I wail. Justin looks slightly embarrassed and shakes his head.

"I want to move on…" He says, trailing off. Move on? I don't really get it but I still give him a gesture, telling him he can do whatever he wants.

And so he does. Justin slowly moves his hand down towards my private. I giggle really girly-like and stare at him, knowing that I can probably do the same to him. After a while, before anything gets too serious, I flip him over (so that he is under me) and I unhook my bra.

"Unhooking my bra isn't that hard really Justin…" I say smirking. He blushes and stares at my breasts, making me rouge.

Justin POV

Oh my God. Anna is really cute and funny. I want her to be with me forever. Hopefully, both of us make it past initiation and into Dauntless. Anyways, when she unhooks her bra and plops it onto the floor, I can't help but stare at her breasts. She's so funny and sarcastic, I love it.

She kisses my check, and moves to my ear, leaving tiny kisses along the way. The way she does that makes me so hard and I just can't wait. I need her that way even though we hardly know each other. Oh God, please don't let this moment be over.

Anna moves along, sliding my shirt up over my head and leaving hot, fiery kisses all the way to my body. Wait, it might not have been hot and fiery. That was probably just me. AWKWARD.

Anna slips her finger a little bit into the elastic part of my sweats. She keeps teasing me like that and I don't like it. I want her to keep going so I tell her so.

"Anna, stop teasing me." I whine and moan at the same time.

"Shh Justin, you're making me lose my concentration. You know I have never done this before right?" She asks. I gasp. What? She's never done this before? Oh.

"Don't worry Anna, I've never done this before either so let's figure this out together." I say and she nods. She brushes her finger along the top of my sweats, making me pant with pleasure. I almost scream MORE.

Ever so slowly, she lowers her finger, millimeter by millimeter, moving her finger from side to side. HOLY SHIT JUST FUCKING PUT YOUR HAND ON MY COCK! I think. Wow. I hope I didn't say that out loud. I look at Anna's face, hoping for an answer. Sure enough, I said it out loud. Anna's face spells out: um, I'm sorry, what? I blush and she smirks.

"You do realize that you just said that out loud right?" she asks. I nod yes and she continues moving her hand. Soon, she reaches my cock and she palms it. I moaned, showing my pleasure. But that little cunt. She pulls her hand out of my pants. WHY?

She puts her hands on the bands of my sweats, hooking her fingers into the inside of my pants. I look at her, showing a very confused face. Anna smirks and swiftly pulls down my pants along with my boxers. OH! Duh how could I not know that? Geez.

Anna puts her fist against my cock and lightly presses. Oh God, how good that feels, is she going to do anything more? She uncurls her fist and puts her entire hand around my cock, squeezing it and pumping it. I moan to encourage Anna to continue. And she does. She slowly lowers herself so that he mouth is poised against my cock. She looks up and smiles. I know exactly what she's going to do. I shiver and moan, making her giggle.

Anna surrounds my cock with her mouth, licking it with her tongue. She sucks and caresses it, making me moan and harden. I can feel it, I'm about to orgasm. But just when I'm about to release…

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SEEING? ANNA WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" someone screams. I look up and see Anna looking at the girl with wide eyes.

Anna POV

"Rita? When did you get here? OMG!" I scream. I can't believe Rita is really here! I missed her so much! 

* * *

Tris POV

When all the initiates were out of the room, I tackled Tobias. Or, I should say, I attempted to tackle Tobias. Too bad he's stronger and faster than me. Tobias picked me up by my legs and swung me around.

"I love you!" I exclaim, hugging him really hard and cuddling into his side.

"I know, and I love you too." He says, pulling me closer to him and stroking my hair. Oh how I wish we could stay like this. Forever, with no distractions and annoying bitches *coughRachelcough*. But I know that we can't.

My stomach grumbled and Tobias laughs. "Hey Tris, let's go get some lunch. I'm really really hungry. And by the sounds of it, I think you are too."

I pout and kiss him, but before he can react, I'm up and out the door, running towards the cafeteria. I laugh loudly and hear Tobias running after me.

"TRIS, STOP TEASING ME AND LEAVING ME HANGING!" I hear him scream. I turn around, still running but now backwards.

I smirk and scream "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT AND CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Tobias looks at me baffled and then he bursts out laughing. I'm so confused. Why is he laughing? Huh. Suddenly, Tobias runs really fast towards me and before I have a chance to react, he's on top of me.

Tobias trails a finger along my jaw and tickles me. I squirm and wiggle out of his grasp. I get up, pulling him up with me and we walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tobias POV

Ah Tris. I love her so much! I just hate how she keeps teasing me and then leaving to go somewhere. I mean it's cute but it's annoying. Ah well, lunch it is. I pull Tris up with me and, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder, I walk into the cafeteria.

"PUT ME DOWN FOUR PUT ME DOWN PLEASE!'' Tris yells in my ear. God damn it she has one hell of a loud voice.

"Hell no. This is what you get for being a damn tease." I say, taking one hand and poking her side. She recoils and I laugh.

"FUCK JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Tris says.

"Aight I will calm down." I say. I set her down next to Christina and plop down next to her. Apparently, we already had food waiting for us.

"Whatsup with the food here? I'm going to eat it if no one claims it." Tris says. Shauna waved her the go ahead. I wonder what's going on.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I ask while eating my hamburger. Everyone has grim faces. What the fuck is going on.

Uriah is absolutely devastated. Wait. Where's Marlene and Lynn? I voice this.

"FUCK OFF FOUR! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! WHY DO YOU CARE? DO YOU LIKE MARLENE TOO? OH WELL, BAD NEWS, SHE'S LESBIAN SO FUCK OFF!" Uriah is practically blowing his head off. Okay. So I'm guessing Marlene and Lynn are doing shit?

Tris has this look on her face and i can tell that she is wanting to punch Uriah for what he said to me. "Uriah calm your balls goddamnit! FOUR has a girlfriend and it's me and YOU KNOW IT. SO NO, YOU BACK OFF AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT UNTIL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" And with that, Tris wheels around and runs away.

Tris POV

I cannot believe Uriah, one of my bestfriends, just said that to my boyfriend. I had a right to shut him up like that. Punch. Just because he and Marlene broke up, punch, doesn't mean, punch, that he can go and talk, punch, to anyone, punch,like that, punch, let alone his brother's best friend. Punch Punch Punch Punch Punch. KICK. UGH little bastard!

I hear the door slam so I whirl around. Shit. Fucking Rachel and her twin Justin. "What are you two doing here? Lunch is not over yet." I say.

"Oh, we know." Rachel says while coming closer to me. Instinctively, I move backwards until I hit the wall. Shit. She swings a punch at me, which I expertly block.

"JUSTIN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She shouts. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin shifting uncomfortably, so hopefully, he will stay there for now. I may be an able fighter, but I don't think I can take on these two together.

Rachel took advantage of my falter, a newbie mistake, and punched me. Hard. In an instant, I am on the floor. "NOW JUSTIN!" She screams, probably loud enough for all of Dauntless to hear.

I groan in pain when I try to get up. All of a sudden, Justin is on top of me. What is he doing? SHIT. WHY IS HE REACHING FOR MY PANTS? I want to scream but Rachel has me gagged.

Justin looks really uncomfortable. "I don't want to do this Rach. It's not right. And plus, I'm with Anna right now." what? Seriously. It's been what, two days, maybe less, since initiation started?

"Fine good thing I brought backup. SEAN!" Sean walks in. I'm writhing under Justin but he refuses to let go until Sean has me down and shoves Justin away.

"This is going to be fun, not for you but for me." Sean cackles. Fuck. In a swift motion, my pants are off of me. Sean laughs along with Rachel when he takes off his pants and his boxers.

"Tie her hands so she can't shove me off." He says to Rachel who happily obliges. Now, my hands are tied and I am lying here with my pants off while Sean is standing in front of me half naked.

He comes to me and pushes my legs apart. I feel like I don't have the strenghth to stop him. Where the hell did Rachel hit me?

Sean trails his finger along the seam of my panties and laughs. All too soon, my panties are also on the floor. Seriously, how shallow is Rachel? I swear to God. In my head, I'm thinking Tobias Tobias Tobias Tobias but I know that I don't have the strenghth to actually yell his name and plus, I'm gagged.

Sean has positioned himself at my entrance. FUCK! I don't need to lose my virginity to some shithead in my initiation class that I'm teaching. He pushes my shirt up and fingers my bra clasp. "DO IT!" I hear Rachel say. And Sean unclasps my bra. As he fingers my breasts and starts pinching them, I can feel him pushing himself into me.

Suddenly, I hear the door burst open and slam against the wall. "FUCK OFF HER YOU BASTARD! ALL THREE OF YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME FACTIONLESS!" Tobias. My saviour once again. I feel Sean being lifted off of me.

"ZEKE I'VE GOT THIS ONE, YOU GET THE OTHER BOY. CHRISTINA, YOU GET THE GIRL!" Tobias says. Soon, I hear punches all over the place. "GET OUT! NOW!" Christina says as she hurries over to my side, with Tobias on her heels.

"Tris, Tris, can you hear me? Tris?" she says. I nod, unable to speak as Tobias undoes my gag and the rope binding my hands together. He pulls me up and I sob into him.

''Can you give us a moment Christina?" I hear him ask softly. I'm assuming she nods because she doesn't make a noise but is gone. "What happened?" Tobias asks while handing me my clothing. I put them on and explain to him everything that had happened. All the while, he is hugging me and whispering that it's okay, everything is fine, and that he is with me.

"I love you Tris, and I will never let anything happen to you. Okay?" He says. I nod and bury myself deeper into him.

"I love you too Tobias." I say into his shirt.

"I love you three."

"I love you four. Hey, I see what you did there!" I mumble, my spirits lifting a bit.

"Let's ditch. I'll make up a fib about you not feeling well at all and that I need to take care of you and that we need Eric and Peter to take over for now. What do you say? Shall we tell Max?" Tobias asks, ever the loving and caring one. I nod once, grateful that he thinks ahead.

Tobias picks me up and we head to Max's office. It's not too far so it shouldn't be a problem. When we get there, Tobias explains to Max why we need a couple days off of training while I sit there looking like I am dead.

"Tris, Tris, Tris. Hello? Tris. Can you hear me? Tris?" Max says, as I realize he has been trying to talk to me for a while.

"Yeah, sorry I feel like shit right now. Sorry Max." I say.

"No problem. Now Four, you make sure that she is recovered as soon as possible. Alright?" He asks, and Tobias nods. "Good, now go on home." Tobias picks me up and we leave Max's office.

"Good acting" He says.

I frown. "Oh, I wasn't acting. I was literally dazing out." I chuckle. Since our apartment is near Max's office, we get home pretty soon.

"You want anything?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. I do. I want you." I say cheekily. I smile really wide and Tobias looks at me with an odd look.

OH SHIT. That could've been so wrong. I groan. "No not like that. I'm not ready for that yet. Especially not after what just happened." I say as i curl myself into a ball on our bed.

"I know I know, I was just dicking around. Come on, I'm going to make you sleep now." Yay! He gets onto the bed and holds me to him so that we are spooning. Soon, I drift off to dreamland but not before I hear "I love you Tris, forever and always." I smile and drop into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, my lovelies, starting from this chapter on, it is going to be my writing. I thought it over and thought it would be easier if I wrote it from Tris's perspective and a few chapters from Jessica's. Let me know what you think later and give me your suggestions. Sorry for taking so long, I have been reading the books again and again to get my thoughts straight once more.**

* * *

I awake with a start and it makes me gasp for breathe. Tobias is still fast asleep when I turn to look at him. I get up and go to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. My face is pale and it scares me at the change of colour. After a few minutes, I decide to get dressed and then go to the training room for a bit. When I step into the room, Tobias sits up and smiles at me sleepily.

"Good morning," Tobias yawns. I giggles and walk over to sit next to him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I say with a wide smile. We share a quick kiss. "I am going to go to the training room before the initiates come down for breakfast and training."

"Will you be okay on your own?" Tobias asks with a raised brow.

"I will be fine," I say and kiss his cheek before getting up to get dressed. Tobias lays back down when I leave him alone and make my way down to the training room. I enter to see Jessica in there practicing some moves for her combat training. "Good morning, Jessica, getting in some early practice?"

"Oh, hello Six," Jessica says after she jumps at my silent entrance. I smile and walk over to her. "I am just trying to practice before we start our fights today."

"Well, there is not much practicing that you can do to beat everyone. How about you practice with me instead of the air?" I say. Jessica smiles and gives me a nod. I roll my shoulders and shake my legs and arms. "Alright, you can make the first move or I can. It is all up to you."

* * *

Jessica giggles as we sit in the cafeteria. Rachel and Justin walk in and I catch Rachel's eye to see that she his glaring at me for not being a coward she thought I would. Instead of Justin sitting with his twin, he sits with Anna and the rest of us. Rachel sits at the end of our table and she scowls to the point I think I hear her growl when Tobias sits next to me.

"Did you to have a good morning?" Tobias asks.

"Six helped me prepare for our fights today," Jessica says with a beaming smile. I giggle when Tobias looks at me with a confused look on his handsome face. "She was a great help this morning."

"Well, at least she was able to help a little. I hope you do well and make her proud," Tobias finally says and ruffles Jessica's hair. Justin looks at me and he looks away when I smile at him. Sean and Rachel are whispering at the end of the table when I look at them. Sean is eyeing me with a predatory look. Anna turns to me and clears her throat before talking.

"Six, what is the fighting going to entail exactly?" Anna asks a little scared.

"Don't worry, you will find out when you get to training," Tobias answers for me. I shake my head and I clear my place.

"Those that are done can meet me in the training room in room in fifteen minutes, first ones there will be able to see who they are paired with first and who gets to go first," I say and then walk out after clearing my tray. Jessica, Anna, and Justin get up quickly and run after me.

"Six, can I talk to you?" Justin asks, as he runs over to me.

"Make it fast or we are going to be late for practice," I say.

"I am really sorry about the other day. It was not my idea," Justin says. I stop and look to see Al standing before me. It is just like before, as if I am being given a second chance to forgive Al. My mouth twitches at the corner of my mouth. I clap Justin on the shoulder and nod my head.

"It is alright, I know it was not your idea and you did not mean to. I forgive you," I say. The figment of Al smiles at me and then disappears to show me Justin before me. My shoulders feel as though a weight has been lift from them and now I feel like I am a new person once more. "Alright, let's get going!"

We all get to the training room to see Eric standing with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face as he watches Tobias and I walk in with out initiates. He still gives me the creeps. All of the transfers stand in a line while they wait for the pairings. Tobias is talking to Eric quietly as I make the announcement on my own.

"Alright, this week is going to be about fighting and this plays a part of your chances of becoming one of us. Your weaponry and fighting skills is just part one of your test. Do your best and I want to see some ass kicking to get the best score you can. Now, on the board is the pairings and who will be going first. I will call you guys up and we will not stop until the person passes out. I better not hear any whining because if I do, you will be making up for the air you wasted to whine about the choice you made in coming here," I say sternly. Tobias is smiling at me from my sudden authority. I shake my head as the initiates go to find out who they will be fighting for the first day. I look to see it is Justin and Sean are up first then it is Jessica and Rachel. Jessica looks a little scared when she sees the evil look on Rachel's face. It is as if she is another Peter, but in female form.

"Justin and Sean are up first, let's get going," Tobias says to interrupt the eerie silence. Justin and Sean walk to the middle of the room and get ready to fight. "Remember, first person to knock the other out wins the fight sand it is all over. Begin."

Justin surges forward and tackles Sean to the ground. Sean fights as hard as he can, but Justin has him pinned to the ground as he punches him senseless. I smile as Justin and Sean remain in the position until Rachel runs out and tackles Justin off of Sean. Anna and Jessica run over to get Rachel out of the fight, but Rachel is not going to give up easily. Guess that means I get to kick her ass out of the room for interfering with the training. I smile wickedly as I walk over with Tobias and Eric at my side.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own of the characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. Original plot for this story goes to DivergentJessica and thanks to her for letting me adopt the story and continue it for her. Now on to where we last left off.**

* * *

I reach Rachel before Tobias or Eric are able to. She throws a punch with a growl, but I quickly dodge it and throw her to the ground and pin her. Tobias and Eric go to see how Justin is doing and try to calm everyone down. Rachel screams at the top of her lungs as she gets up and charges at me. I shift my feet and jump at her to pin her and give her a few punches. Rachel tries to claw at my face and she is beginning to cry while becoming weaker in her defense. Tobias runs over to get me off of Rachel, but I stand up and walk away from her. Revenge tastes so sweet and will always taste sweet for as long as she is my initiate. What am I thinking? Have I gone mad?

"The only way for you to win the fight is to beat them until they can no longer fight back when you knock them out. If anyone dares to interfere then they will join me in a showing for the rest of the group. Am I understood?" Tobias says. Everyone murmurs their replies and give Tobias a slow nod.

"Someone take Sean and Rachel to the infirmary so we can continue this," I say and turn to erase Justin and Sean off the board. "First win of the day goes to Justin. Good job, Justin."

* * *

Jessica and I are practicing a few combative moves in the training room with Justin, Anna, and Tobias. Eric knows we are doing this, but he has remained silent about it. Jessica comes at me with one of the new moves she learned, when Uriah, Christina and Will come in to watch us. Justin is talking to Anna softly and the two of them are smiling widely at something the other is saying. I smile and move to the side when Jessica makes a small movement. She trips over my foot and goes falling to the ground. I catch her arm just moments before she hits the ground, the tip of her nose is just inches from the ground.

"Make sure not to falter in the attack, Jessica," I say.

"Did you do this when you were training?" Justin asks.

"No, we did not because we were just lowly transfers," Will teases Justin.

"Well, you two did not do anything like that. I took Tris out zip lining once and she had a blast, that is how we became friends," Uriah says with a smile. I walk over to him and punch his arm.

"Then how did Six become number one in her class?" Anna asks and then turns red.

"She was the best because she was selfless like the Abnegation," Tobias mutters. I kick his foot and raise a brow at him to make him stop from going any further. The initiates do not hear it and continue on thinking on what they can do to practice more.

"You three have to know that this is really your last session with us like this. We cannot aid you anymore because it is considered unfair to everyone else. So, practice with each other when you can and do not tell anyone who helped you," I say. "We will see you guys after your day off tomorrow."

"Really, there is no way you could help us even more?" Jessica asks.

"Nope," I say. Tobias takes my hand and we walk out with Christina, Will, and Uriah behind us. Christina takes me to get me some new clothes and I decide that this is the perfect time to go and see Tori after so long. Christina rolls her eyes when I beg Tobias to go with us and save me from Christina. Tobias smiles and kisses my forehead and leaves with Will and Uriah somewhere.

"You know that they are up to something, Christina," I say. She bites her lip and looks away. I hook my arm with her arm and then bat my lashes at her. "Tell me please?"

"No way, it is a surprise for you and I and that is all they would tell me. I have a speculation is all," Christina says. We giggle like school girls as we walk to get some clothes, but run into Peter instead.

"Well, well, have not seen you two in awhile. How are you ladies doing, and might I add how beautiful you two have become?" Peter says with his usual wicked grin.

"What do you want?" I growl. Peter and I still do not get along, especially when I found out he has liked me from when we were initiates. He tried to make a move at me a few months back in his drunken stupor. Tobias was steaming for weeks after he found out from Uriah.

"I am just out for a quick shopping trip is all and was also hoping to see you, Tris," Peter says. He reaches up to caress my cheek, but I flinch back. "You are still sexy when you are fiesty like this. Until next time, ladies."

"In your dreams, asshole," Christina says. Peter chuckles as he walks away and waves behind him. I relax against Christina and we begin making our way to the tattoo place to see Tori and what else Christina can get on herself. Tori is sitting in the back with a warm cup of tea sitting before her and a sketchbook in her lap as she drew something.

"Making a new tattoo for me to try out?" I ask with a smile. Tori turns to me and she smiles widely.

"If you like it that much, I can do it for you today," Tori says. "That is if you have time now that you are a teacher to the initiates now. I rarely see you with your teaching and Tobias having you all to himself. How are you guys?"

"We are doing alright, still the same as we were the last time I came to visit. How about you? Anything new and exciting?" I say and sit across from her at her little table.

"No, I am still with Jeff and we are still madly in love. How is the new class looking this year?" Tori asks, knowing she is wondering if there are in more Divergents in the class.

"A few are going to be a handful in my team and as for what you are really asking, I believe that I have found a few. Three to be exact and this time is going to be interesting," I say. Tori and I look at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation in what we are to do next with the Divergents I found in order to keep them safe. This is going to be an interesting year for me and the rest of us now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own of the characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. Original plot for this story goes to DivergentJessica and thanks to her for letting me adopt the story and continue it for her. Now on to where we last left off.**

* * *

I return to our room to see that Tobias is in the shower. It has been a long and interesting day, so I go and plop on our bed and bury my face in Tobias' face. Tori and I talked for a little bit before Christina came in and declared her need to go shopping for new clothes for her and I. We wound up buying some dresses for her and my usual t-shirt and pants, which made Christina really upset. The water is shut off and Tobias comes out with a towel around his waist and a hand towel on his head. He jumps when he sees me on the bed and I sit up with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" Tobias asks.

"Not long, would you like me to dry your hair?" I ask. Tobias nods and goes to dress his lower half and show off his gorgeous abs. I could look as his smoking upper body all day long, and it is a great pillow at night. He sits down on the floor in front of me and I scoot forward on the bed to start drying his hair. "Did you guys have fun today?"

"Yeah... I mean it was alright," Tobias mutters. I lean forward and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask.

"Nothing, it is just that we talked about something that made me a little uncomfortable," Tobias says. I sigh and go back to massaging his head. "Tris, do you think we would do alright if we got married?"

"That is a bit far out there. Was that what you guys talked about?" I ask with a smile. Tobias takes my hands in his and he holds them still. "Tobias, did that not work as your answer? What is wrong?"

"I want to know that if I were to ask you to marry me in the future, would you say yes or leave me because you are scared?" Tobias asks. I blink and stiffen at the thought, knowing it was and sort of still is one of my fears. Tobias turns to me and he kneels as he looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"We have not been together a year and you are asking me if I ever think about marrying you? Tobias, this is fast for me and it makes me a little nervous," I blurt out. Tobias looks at the bed and he sighs. "But, it would be nice to be more than your girlfriend and your partner in teaching the transfer initiates. I would not mind being your wife."

"Really?" Tobias asks with a smile as he looks back up at me. I smile and slowly nod my head.

"But only if you give us a little longer before we begin that part of our relationship," I say with a smile. Tobias kisses my lips and he pulls me against him. I giggle and push him back a little. "I need a shower and you just took one."

"Alright, but you owe me for stopping this right now. Go and shower, stinky," Tobias taunts. He pinches my ribs a little and then chuckles as I quickly make my way to the bathroom to shower off all of my worries and stress to fill my mind with happiness.

* * *

I wake to Tobias' breathe on my cheek and his lips kissing my cheek softly. He smiles against my cheek and I groan as I put my hand on his cheek. Tobias pulls me closer to him and I settle into his arms.

"It is a day off today," I grumble.

"What do you want to do today?" Tobias asks sweetly.

"Stay here all day," I groan. Tobias chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "What do you want to do today?"

"I would like to stay here, but after awhile it gets a little boring. We should make it a little fun," Tobias says softly. "But it is up to you."

"I think we can make it a little fun, but you have to take it slow," I say. I move so I am straddling his waist and lay my hands on his chest. My one fear that no one knows about, except Tobias. His hands travel up my thigh and it stops at my waist.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Tobias asks with a raised brow. I nod and lean down to kiss him softly at first. He cups my face with one hand as he sits up and deepens the kiss slowly. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as the kiss deepened even more and we began to scramble at each other's clothes. Tobias slides his hand on my waist under the shirt that I wear to bed and that was once his. He slides it slowly up so that his fingers graze the bottom of my breasts, causing me to gasp and then moan a little. Tobias uses his thumb to tilt my head back and kiss a trail from my jaw down to my collar bone. My skin is on fire suddenly and I grab handfuls of this man's shirt to remind myself that it is real.

"Tobias..." I moan when he moves his hand up and cups my breast to caress it softly. Tobias lifts my shirt up and pulls it over my head. I run my fingers through his hair and look at him while breathing heavily as he looks at my naked upper body and then bent down to kiss my skin. I lean my head back and gasp in pleasure from his touch and caress on my skin. Tobias cups my left breast and he kisses the top of it before lifting me up to suckle on it. I moan and arch my back to get more of my nipple in his mouth, to feel him more. I am now in heaven just from this man's simple touch and I don't want this to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own of the characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. Original plot for this story goes to DivergentJessica and thanks to her for letting me adopt the story and continue it for her. Now on to where we last left off.**

* * *

Tobias kisses my collarbone and he nuzzles his nose into my neck as his hand slides down my torso to the edge of my panties. I quickly grab his hand to stop him from going on. Tobias kisses my neck again and his teeth graze my skin, causing me to ignite once more.

"We can stop right now," Tobias says. I gulp down my response and just shake my head to make him keep going.

"Please... don't stop now... I just need a moment," I say breathlessly. Tobias smiles against my shoulder and he kisses it softly. I release his hand and let it go down further. He slides his fingers under the fabric of my panties and the moment his fingers touch my now extremely sensitive nub, I gasp and I explode suddenly. My body quivers slightly as Tobias teases my nub and he groans against the skin of my shoulder. I grip his shoulders and lean my head back further to fill the room with my moans. Tobias shifts so he can suckle on my breasts while he teases and taunts me.

"Tris..." Tobias moans. I bite my lip as he slides one finger into me and rubs my nub with his thumb. "You are soaking, beautiful."

"Stop talking," I grumble. Tobias chuckles against my breasts and he goes back to suckling me and fondling his new discovery on my body. I am suddenly lost in my pleasure with Tobias' magical fingers fondling me and his delicious mouth suckling me like a baby. "Tobias..."

"Hmmm?" Tobias purrs against my breast. I bite my lip as I suddenly feel myself quicken, a wonderful sign that I am about to reach the edge. Tobias feels me quicken and bites my nipple gently, causing me to dig my nails into his shoulder and explode under his somehow expert touch. He lets me go and I fall back on the bed while breathing heavily. Tobias sheds the rest of his clothes and he shifts to open my legs a little. I look down at him and our eyes meet for what feels like a long time.

"Tobias?" I ask when I see something in his eyes. His hard, rigid member is pulsating at my entrance.

"I am afraid that you will flashback to when you were almost raped," Tobias says. I sit up and capture his face in my hands. We put our foreheads together and I kiss his nose.

"I am in your arms and I feel safe in you arms. Do not fear this," I say. We look into each other's eyes and we share a smile. "I am ready for this, Tobias."

"I just wanted to make sure," Tobias says. He adjusts us so I am straddling his lap. I wrap my hands gently around his neck as he places his hands on my hips and guides me down onto his hard member. I wince a little when his tip enters and he slowly slides into me. It hurts so bad that I feel like I am going to be ripped in two. Tobias senses my pain and kisses me deeply as I adjust just before he moves in and out of me. I moan into his mouth and dig my nails into his shoulders as my pain is replaced by pleasure and bliss.

"Tobias..." I moan, as I lean my head back and become numb. Tobias kisses my neck and nibbles as he moves a little more and harder in me. I feel my body heat up and feel like I am being twisted like a spring and like I am going to explode.

"I can feel you tightening, Tris. Don't hold on, just let it all go," Tobias says huskily. He buries his face into the crook of my neck and he breathes heavily against my skin. I hold him close and I feel myself explode around Tobias and he releases just moments after me. We remain in each other's arms and remain in our wonderful union for a minute longer and we share a few passionate kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own of the characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth. Original plot for this story goes to DivergentJessica and thanks to her for letting me adopt the story and continue it for her. Now on to where we last left off. Before I forget, I have a Divergent forum that is open right now. It takes place in the beginning and is open for anyone to play as one of the regulars or as your own characters. PM for the link if interested.**

* * *

I wake up a few hours after our wonderful love making many times and smile when I see Tobias sleeping peacefully next to me. He has his right arm is draped over his forehead and he is snoring softly, his other hand is moving up and down on his tummy to go with his slow, rhythmic breathing. I get up and go to the bathroom, only to be stopped with a knock at the door. I quickly dress as much and as fast to keep from the person from knocking again. I open the door to see Eric standing at the door. He looks me over in Tobias' shirt and a pair of shorts and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"What do you want, Eric? Four is sleeping right now," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, if he is sleeping then I can come back later," Eric says. The door opens wider and we turn to see Tobias dressed from the waist down in a pair of black sweats

"What is you need me for?" Tobias asks, as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him.

"It has to do with the initiates and when they will be starting the next stages of their training. A few are growing edgy and it seems that they are starting to cause some trouble. Four, you need to get them in line or I am going to make you pay for allowing them all this leniency," Eric says.

"Eric, you are such a pain to be bothering us on something like this on a day like this," I say. Tobias snorts and tries to cough to cover it up. Eric stops smiling and growls at me before turning and sulking away. I smile as Tobias closes the door and then pulls me into his arms to kiss me softly.

"No more for today, mister," I laugh. "Shower and then bed so we are ready for getting back to work tomorrow."

"Such a tease," Tobias chuckles and pulls me to join him in the shower. How we knows how to make me comply to him like this.

* * *

Jessica is pacing the training room floor with Justin and Anna sitting against one of the walls. Justin has his head in his hands, as if he was hiding something on his face or he was ashamed of something. I walk over and see that he has a nice scar on his face that looks about a day old. Tobias is talking to Uriah and Zeke about something that happened yesterday.

"Justin, get up right now," I say sternly like I am his mother. Justin gets up and I grab his chin to look at his face closely. "Who in the bloody hell had the nerve to do this to you like this?"

"It was an accident," Justin says. I growl and turn to glare at Anna and Jessica. They jump and then look down at the ground. Tobias walks over and he looks between Justin and I. "It was just an accident."

"Justin, do not lie to me," I growl. Sean and Rachel walk in with a few bruises and scratches on their faces. I feel myself suddenly become hot with anger.

"Six, don't do it," Tobias warns. I take a deep breathe and let Justin go. "Alright, the list for today is up above. We start in ten minutes."

I go to find a corner and watch while trying to keep my anger under control. Tobias stands by me and he puts his hand on the small of my back secretly as we watch the initiates get ready for their fights. I am too busy seething to realise that Uriah and Zeke are still here and the two of them are smiling at Tobias and I. Uriah walks over first and he nudges me.

"You look different, Tris, did you do something different or did you something that changed you forever?" Uriah teases. I feel my face start to heat up and I look down a little. Eric walks in and he has the same smile as yesterday and it occurs to me that he is up to something strange and it is a little scary. Tobias pulls me a little closer to make me focus my attention back on the initiates as they prepare for their fights. I am unable to completely focus, but I do know that Justin won his fight against Rachel, Anna won her fight, but Jessica lost her fight. She is carried by Justin off the floor and to the infirmary. We break for lunch and to prepare the room for gun practice. I try not to smile when I see Sean trying to get Rachel to wake back up and to get her back on her feet.

"Tris," Tobias says quietly, but I am not paying attention because I find myself walking over to Sean and Rachel and I am grabbing them by their shirts in seconds and throwing them across the room. A few pairs of hands grab me and pull me away.

"You are not allowed to touch anyone to harm them unless it is during the training! If either of you touch someone, I will find a way to make you both pay for it and it will make you wish you had never chosen to join this faction!" I shout. Tobias picks me up over his shoulder and he carries away and to the Chasm. I stand before him with my back to the railing and his back away from everyone, to shield my tears from them.

"Tris, what is wrong with you? It is not your place to defend the initiates like that," Tobias whispers.

"I know, but those three have not done anything to them and they do not deserve all of this nonsense," I say a little irritated. Tobias smiles and he kisses the top of my head.

"My little selfless, brave divergent," Tobias whispers. I look up and him and he kisses my lips softly. "I love you , and I really want for you to just relax before you do something irrational."

"I will try," I grumble and we share another quick kiss. This happiness cannot get any better than it already is.


End file.
